godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:LittleBigEater/God Eater 2 Rage Burst Trophies
NOTE THIS BLOG POST WILL NO LONGER BE UPDATED. Please go to this page for a updated version that you can update if you have any information to share GE2RB Trophies Here Is a Link to my orignal God Eater 2 Rage Burst Trophies guide Most of the ways mentioned on how to get the trophy is based on what seemed to unlock them for me. Please check the comments section for some of the methoods of unlocking that i've yet to add. Note: Most Trophies are rewarded at the the Mission Rewards screen. God Eater 2 Rage Burst 神 喰 の 極 致 - Perfect God Eater (P) I got all the trophies Get all trophies. 神 機 適 合 者 - Suitable God Arc (B) I have passed the conformance testing - Complete training. If you have played other versions of God eater, you'll find that the training follows the same format. if not all you have to do is to perform the moves like jumping and using the weapons. 血 の 力 - The Power of Blood (B) I was new to Brad Arts - Use a Blood Art ' 血 の 衝 動 を 解 き 放 て - Unleash the Blood's Impulse (B)' Brad Rage I was first allowed to activate - ive yet to get this but i think you use a blood rage. said to be avalible around difficulty rank 7/8 遺 志 を 継 ぐ 者 - Successor (B) I have installed the skills for the first time in equipment - install skills to either your sword, gun or sheild. I found this page useful Support Skills and Skill Installs explanation ' フ レ ン ド リ ー シ ッ プ - Friendly ship (B)' I was learning a new ability to fellow - i think you give a character an ability. 属 性 痛 撃 - Severe Attribute Attack (B) I gave a strong blow in the attribute attack -unlocked during a mission, just use your weapon. thanks to Seieireppa - "Saying "just use your weapon" for the attribute attack is inaccurate. You actually need to hit an Aragami's elemental weakness with a weapon of the appropriate element." '' '束 の 間 の 休 息 - Moment of Rest (B)' I saw the events that occur in the operations support skills of one person someone out of the fellow - i dont have this yet so... according to Seieireppa " ''"A Brief Rest" I believe is obtained from viewing the scenes that come from selecting one character's support skills post-battle enough times. ''" '神 を 喰 ら う - Eating a God (B)' Were successful in obtaining a To to force the Aragami - i got this from playing, it could mean getting a item from them unless im wrong. after defeating a aragami hold Triangle untill the god arc head is fully formed, the let it go to devour and obtain items. a quicker way is to attack in sword form then after the first, second or 3rd attack press R + Triange at the same time. (you can also do this when fighting to enter burst form). ' 死 線 を 共 に - Together Near Death (B)' I was successful in link aid of fellow - might take a bit early on but wait for a character to get KO'ed, go over to them an recover them with by pressing O. '力 を 託 し て - Entrusted Power (B)' I was successful in fellow link burst - Switch to gun form and use R + Triangle to fire a bullet gained from a Aragami, to a fellow character. '神 機 整 備 - God Arc Maintenance (B)' I was strengthened for the first time equipment - either upgrade your equipment or install abillity chip. '新 た な 装 備 - New equipment (B)' I was synthesized for the first time equipment parts - craft a new weapon. '特 務 完 遂 - Special Task Accomplishment (B)' I was clear for the first time secret military Secret mission appear when a red information tab shows in the top left of the screen, go to the missions counter and select the red tab that is now avalibe and pick a mission. You should see screens like the images found below. ''Some times when adding NPCs to go on the missions with you, check which character has an event icon on them and pick one. this should help with Character Episodes. The events icon only appears in missions marked as Free and will not appear in story missions. '' '結 合 崩 壊、 確 認 - Unbind, Confirmed (B)' I was successful for the first time join collapse - i got this through playing. i think you have to get KO'ed however according to Seieireppa - "''That last one is obtained from breaking a part. Ketsugohōkai is the term for unbounding a part, which kind of goes to figure with the English name translation you have there." 極 め し 一 撃 - Extremely Shi blow (B) Fought by making full use of Brad arts that is extremely - Max out any 1 blood art for any weapon 技 を 極 め し 者 - Extremely tricks to person (G) I was extremely all Brad arts with either one of the melee weapons - yet to get, im guessing you max out all blood arts either for one or all types of sword weapons. blood arts upgrade as you use the weapon related to them. 精 鋭 部 隊 - Elite Unit (B) Secret military me was clear 50 times -yet to get, im guessing you clear secret missions 50 times. 伝 説 の 部 隊 - Legendary Unit (S)' The secret military I was clear 100 times' - guessing you clear secret missions 100 times. 自 慢 の 逸 品 - Beautiful Pride (B) The equipment of RANK15 I first got - yet to get, i guess you have to get a weapon to rank 15. 我 が 兵 装 に 死 角 な し - No Flaws In My Equipment (S) I got the equipment of RANK15 in all equipment categories - Thanks to リリーちぃ for the information on this one, You must own/upgrade all weapons to rank 15 ジ ャ ッ ク ポ ッ ト - Jackpot (B) 'Discover a rare "Abandoned God Arc" - Some how i got this, i think its related to a secret aragami that rarly appears "Abaddon." However according to リリーちぃ ''"the Jackpot one can be earned when you get a rare Abandoned God Machine remnant (it's yellow/gold in color, usually appears in higher ranking missions and Special Duty missions) after a mission" '''ス キ ル マ イ ス タ ー - Skills Meister (S) I was trigger the more than 10 kinds of skills effect at the same time - I Just got this doing a Rank 3 Free Mission, not sure how exactly i got it but i think it had something to do with the weapon i switched too. Here is my equipment at the time: 我 が 最 強 の 友 - My Strongest Companion (G) To one someone out of the fellow, I was learning all abilities yet to get, dose a character need to learn all abilties? 繋 が る 思 い - Connected Thoughts (B) I have completed one of the character episode. - when it lets you, you can talk to NPCs with Triangle. Note: some request items where others ask you to show a weapon, most ask to go on missions. Some episodes require you to select them to go on a mission with you when a "event" icon appears next to their name. Note: it actually means compleating all the episodes for one character. か け が え の な い 仲 間 た ち - Irreplaceable Comrades (S) I have completed all of the character episode - complete all character episodes. サ ポ ー ト は 万 全 - Pefect Support (B) It was clear the mission to bring the 4 servings of link support device -You have to Select 4 characters as link support. Note: You can not select a character who is going to be in the mission, however you can add yourself as a "link support" as long as you equip a "link Support device." Here is an example of the link support characters i equiped. リ ミ ッ ト ブ レ イ カ ー - Limit Breaker (S) God machine runaway rate was triggered the Blood Rage at 500% of the state. - thanks to リリーちぃ "Limit Breaker requires you to get a total of 500% or more with Blood Rage vows" 怖 い も の 見 た さ - I Saw Something Scary (B) The challenge can be difficult mission, it was clear - yet to get, ??? (at the moment im guessing you clear a mission with a strong aragami i have yet to face) 孤 高 の 生 還 者 - Lone survivor (G) The survival mission of difficulty 15 I was cleared by one person -yet to get, go solo on a rank 15 survival mission? ]極 東 コ レ ク シ ョ ン - Far East Collection (S) 'I was in possession of the 400 species of costume - yet to get, get all clothing? '歴 戦 の 相 棒 - Veteran Partner (B) One kind of equipment type is the number of uses has become 500 times - yet to get, i think you use a type of weapon 500 times. you can check your progress on your character card which can be accessed by pressing start and viewing your character card. デ ス ト ロ イ ヤ ー - Destroyer (B) The binding collapse I went 100 times - gained from KO'ing through missions, it adds up over time, you get it at the end of a mission. However according to Seieireppa "the Destroyer trophy is obtained from breaking parts, NOT KOing." '' '''NOTE: The following are secret trophies. most are story related.' 東 の 果 て - End of the East (B) I arrived at the Far Eastern Branch -story related 追 悼 - Memorial (B) I prayed the well-being of fellow flower garden of Freier -story related (I don't want to talk about it :( ) 悲 し み を 乗 り 越 え て - Overcoming Sadness (B) Align the will power, gave the final blow to Marudo~uku -Story related, part of a 4 part mission. Marduk 螺 旋 の 樹 - Spiral Tree (B) The bundle will power around the world, and was able to stop the demise -Story related. 人 々 の ゆ り か ご - People of Cradel (B) And succeeded in punitive of Kyuubi along with independent support troops cradle -??? 防 衛 班 の 帰 還 - Return of the defense team (B) 'Through the large defense, and signed a satellite defense team and solid ties -??? '歪 曲 す る 均 衡 - Balance Distorted (B) I have witnessed a new change of spiral tree -??? 適 合 の 先 に - The adaptation of the earlier (B) Successful subdue of chromium Gawain together with Rivu~i -??? 意 志 の 対 敵 者 - Will of Taiteki's (B) And confronted with those who desire the end, successful to subdue the Einheriaru -??? 再 集 結 - Reunited (B) I was joined with the discrete comrades -??? 生 き る 意 志 を 携 え て - The hand in will to live (B) 'In the world of playback and destruction of life of the people, Brad battle continues -??? '禍 ヨ リ 来 タ リ シ 者 - Wazawai twisting come Tarishi's (S) Successful subdue of Magatsukyuubi -??? お し ゃ れ 神 喰 い - The eating fashionable God (B) 'I stayed for more than 10 minutes in costume preparation screen - Go to where you change your look, stay on screen and wait till you hear the trophy. why not make yourself a drink or a snack while you wait. '神 速 の 回 収 者 - Recovery's Godspeed (B) I went to three places of items recovered from the mission clear to homing. - best place to get this is in urban park as there are 3 that can easily be found in the open space. wait untill you finish you mission/task and pick them up fast before the retreet timer runs out. This shows the 3 items that you should pick up. they appear as white flashes (just like Uncharted).